1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust collecting device which is removably attachable to a power tool and collects dust generated during operation,
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-102854 discloses a dust collecting hammer drill having a dust collecting device for collecting dust generated during operation. In a dust collecting hammer drill having a dust collecting device, static electricity is produced when dust generated during operation is sucked and collected in a dust collecting container, and the dust collecting container is charged with this static electricity. At this time, the static charge may be discharged when a user touches the dust collecting container, or it may adversely affect electrical components such as a controller for controlling a motor mounted in the dust collecting hammer drill. Therefore, in the above-mentioned known dust collecting hammer drill, an antistatic measure is taken by providing a grounding wire which connects a fan casing integrally formed with a housing and a dust collecting container.
While the above-mentioned known antistatic measure is countermeasure as a specifically designed specialized machine, it is desired to provide more simplified antistatic measure in a duct collecting device.
Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-102854 is addressed as a prior art reference.